Son Gensin
Son Gensin Son Gensin (ゲンシン gensin) is Son Goku's 3rd Son, His Mother is Currently unknown, He Lives in Yukemuri city, japan with His Harem. He trains a lot with His Father and Vegeta, and Spends a lot of time with his girls. History Son Gensin is a Saiyan Born in Tokio, Japan, Age 835 The 3rd Of September. He Is 17 Years old and Died Once, Age 851 While Sacrificing Taking His and His enemy's life. He later was revived at Age 852, And By a Hard Half Year Training With Whis, He Managed to Obtain The Power Of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue). He Later Activates Ultra Instinct (Migatte no Goku'i) Against A Full-Powered Super Saiyan Broly, and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Against a Golden Rosé Reon. In DragonBall X: Origins, Yamoshi and Bardock Both Are Revived By An Unknown Man, He And Goku Test Their Power, With Yamoshi Going Super Saiyan God and Fighting Against Gensin, Who is in His God State too. He Later Notices Bardock Cant Even Go Regular Super Saiyan, So he decides to train him, making him Go Super Saiyan At 1 Week Of Training. Gensin Trains With His Father, Goku, Both in Their Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, Gensin At this Time Manages to Master Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, making him Even stronger than goku and vegeta. Gensin later on meets sagiri, Both becoming very close, With sagiri Being very tsundere everytime someone Asks about Their relation. one day a portal appeared in The sky, With Rias Falling out of it, Gensin Rescues Her and She Moves in With Sagiri, she then develops a special feeling for him, but doesnt reveal until a couple Of months later. Supervillain Golden Frieza Appears, And attacks The city, leaving both sagiri and rias very damaged. Frieza shot a death beam At A distracted Gensin, leaving him near death, With that, Gensin loses control over himself and By a rage attack, he goes Super Saiyan White. Completely Overpowering Frieza, he then does a final explosion pretending to take frieza With Him. But At The last second, a portal created By his power absorbs him. thought to be dead, sagiri and rias become cold and emotionles. Gensin Lands At a strange place, near a city. Noire finds him and takes him home to give him first aid. He then wakes up not knowing where he is, and later on is told he is in lastation. noire then Tells him about The goddeses Of each nation, With Her being The goddess Of lastation. gensin then visits goddess Neptune in planeptune, and reveals to Both goddesses that he is a saiyan. He then shows off His super saiyan transformation, leaving Both goddesses impressed. Noire and Neptune start to feel something for him, With him being very kind and caring With them. Half a Year later, he returns to His dimension, With noire and Neptune coming with him, not yet confessing to him. Rias and sagiri then see The person they never thought they'd see again. Both crying, Go give him the biggest hug Of His life. a couple Of weeks later, Supervillain Broly Appears. Goku Fuses With Gensin, Creating The Fused Warrior Geku. Geku Goes Super Saiyan Blue, Defeating Broly. Later on, he Continues Training With Bardock and Yamoshi. They Then Find themselves with Cooler, Who was brought back to life. Gensin, about to Fight, is stopped by Bardock. Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, and Cooler goes Golden. They both have An Intense battle, With Bardock winning the fight. (Ill update this wiki everytime i draw more manga and/or do more episodes of The series.)